cis_droid_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
AAT (Armored Assault Tank)
The AAT (Armored Assault Tank) was a type of hovertank used by the Trade Federation and later the CIS droid army. It was built by Baktoid Armor Workshop, a company controlled by the Trade Federation. The tank had strong armor that gave the tank the ability to ram through solid walls. It's main cannon had a payload of 57 shells. The AAT was manned by four B-1 battle droids (a pilot, a commander, and 2 gunners) and could carry 6 more B-1 battle droids to the battlefield. Its important systems were placed in the back. The commander droid sat in the main cannon turret, while the other 3 droid were positioned in the hull. In addition to the tank's main cannon, it had anti-infantry blaster cannons on the side and several missile tubes at the bottom of the tank. The missile tubes could be equipped with a variety of ammunition. Three types of missiles could be equipped to the AAT by the Trade Federation and CIS depending on what the AATs were targeting. The reactor and the main power and communications gear were kept in the back for protection during battle. The AAT used heavy-duty repulsors to propel it forward and keep it above the ground. Due to it's heavy weight though it was very slow compared to the Naboo speeders it combated during the battle of Naboo. The CIS's later GAT (Ground Armored Tank) would work as a smaller, faster counterpart to the AAT. An AAT could be destroyed by portable missile launchers, enemy vehicles, or Jedi with lightsabers. Dropping explosive or EMP grenades into main turret or pilot hatch could also disable or destroy it. This was often preformed by clone troopers during the clone wars. History Pre-Clone Wars Prior to the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo, The AAT was tested to prove it's strength and battle-readiness. They were deployed to several outer rim worlds where they were pitted against eachother in combat. The Trade Federation also deployed them against armies of pirates. In 32 BBY, the Trade Federation invaded the mid-rim planet of Naboo as ordered by the dark lord Sidious. The AAT was deployed extensively throughout the citys of Naboo, and caused damage to many buildings with their maneuvers. AATs were deployed in great numbers against the Gungans. Battle droid commender OOM-9 led the assault on the Gungans from his AAT. When Anakin Skywalker destroyed the Droid Control Ship in orbit above the planet with an N-1 starfighter, all Federation droid forces on the planet were de-activated, foiling the invasion. The remaining AATs were destroyed or employed by the Naboo after capture. A heavier variant of the AAT known as the Heavy AAT existed and was deployed in the battle of Naboo. Baktoid also worked on shielded an faster variants. The Clone Wars A few years after the Federation suffered the crushing defeat at Naboo, a seperatist movement took place across the galaxy, in which vast numbers of outer-rim alien worlds began succeeding from the Galactic Republic which they felt didn't represent them. Alien-led corporations such as the Trade Federation began joining this Confederate movement and devoted their militarys to the Confederacy. All AATs were assimilated into the rapidly growing Confederate armies. Later in the war they were often painted in the blue and grey Confederate paint scheme. War erupted between the Confederacy and Republic when 2 Jedi Knights and a senator were captured on the Confederate planet Geonosis and sentenced to death. AATs were relied upon greatly during the first battles of the Clone Wars, including the Battle of Geonosis, the Dark Reaper Crisis, and the Battle of Muunilinst. The Confederacy's Heavy Artillery Guns also used during the Clone Wars had a design based off the AAT. The AAT was used throughout the entire span of the Clone Wars and proved to be an effective vehicle. One of it's vulnerabilitys was to portable missile launchers, which if aimed at certain areas of the tank could destroy it. Clone troopers sometimes would jump into the tank and kill it's crew or even destroy the vehicle. The Republic's TX-130 fighter tank also seemed to be effective at destroying AATs. The AAT was used during the Confederacy's assault of the Republic's capital planet of Coruscant and the Battle of Felucia. After killing Confederacy leaders on Mustafar, Darth Vader shut down the Confederacy's droid armies and essentially destroyed the Confederacy with it. Some Confederate stronghold worlds re-activated their droid armies and used AATs before the Galactic Empire wiped them out during the Imperial Conquest of the Rim.